Against  The  Wind
by Dennisfree
Summary: “Four cats shall stand between the threat and the Clans. They shall bring the Clans closer, to Stand Against the Wind.” Please any reviews, good, bad, etc... are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Against the Wind**_  
A Warriors Fan Fiction

**Chapter One**

A golden she-cat, a gray tom, a pale ginger tom, and a white she-cat sat at one side of a still pool. A pure black tom walked to the opposite side of the pool from the other four cats, sitting down his yellow eyes gleamed in the bright moonlight.

"A storm far greater then anything the Clans have ever faced is on its way," the black tom mewed

"The Clans cannot stop it, but they must face it," the white she-cat murmured staring into the pool.

"Not all the Clans will be affected," the gray tom mewed looking at the white she-cat.

"It does not matter Graystone," the ginger tom replied, "The Clans are strongest together, more will survive if they stay together"

"Four cats must be messengers," the black tom mewed as he turned to the ginger tom "Sandwave of WindClan make your choice."

Sandwave rose to his paws and nodded to the pool. A dark ginger cat appeared, its chest and muzzle where cream colored. The white she-cat looked at the other three cats, they nodded and she sat back down. Then the black tom nodded and turned to the ginger tom, Frostglow of ShadowClan?"

"WindClan's messenger," Frostglow stood and looked at the pool. An image of a white cat appeared.

"Well chosen," Graystone murmured, and the other two cats also nodded. Frostglow sat down and waited.

"Sunfeather of RiverClan?" the black cat mewed. The golden she-cat stood and nodded towards the pool. A black and gray cat appeared. Graystone gave Sunfeather a surprised look.

"A rouge?" Graystone mewed in surprise, "And one who has suffered much loss already, for one so young"

"He is no longer a rouge, and he is strong," Sunfeather defended her choice glaring at Graystone. He curled his lip back but said nothing. Sandwave and Frostglow looked unsure then gave hesitant nods.

"Very well. Graystone of ThunderClan, who is your messenger?" Graystone stood after Sunfeather resumed her spot at the edge of the four cats. An image of a dark brown tabby appeared in the pool.

"All of you have chosen," the black cat mewed standing "Four cats shall stand between the threat and the Clans. They shall bring the Clans closer, to Stand Against the Wind."

* * *

'A storm is coming,' Wingstorm thought staring up at the morning sun. Clouds were starting to cover the sky and Wingstorm could taste the dampness in the air. He was a lean black tom, with gray stripes on his shoulders and muzzle, his eyes were dark blue, tinged with hazel. 

"Wingstorm…?" Wingstorm turned to a handsome dark brown tabby tom.

"Tigerheart," Wingstorm mewed and dipped his head, his sad blue eyes meeting the toms dark amber ones.

"Stop thinking about it!" Tigerheart mewed, looking around at the deserted clearing Wingstorm was sitting in.

"I can't," Wingstorm replied looking back at the sky.

"Come back to camp…" Tigerheart whispered, gently placing his tail on Wingstorms shoulders. Wingstorm gave Tigerheart a thankful nod and followed the tabby out of the camp. As the two cats emerged into the RiverClan camp, Morningdust and Shalepelt were talking beside the warriors den. Grayheart, Nettlepaw, and Talonflight were on their way out of camp, they mewed hellos to Wingstorm and Tigerheart as they passed. Icekit, Ivykit, and Sparrowkit were playing outside the nursery well their mother Snowflower watched them through half closed eyes. Wingstorm and Tigerheart made their way to the warrior's den, dipping their heads to Morningdust and Shalepelt as they slipped inside. Swanfrost, Stoneclaw, and Stormback were asleep having been on the dawn patrol. Wingstorm sat down in his nest and began to groom his fur. When he was finished he curled up in his nest tired from hunting all morning.

Wingstorm was walking through a tall forest, the ground was covered in frost, but the air was warm. He looked around, tensing as he heard a noise. He turned to see two cats walking towards him. The first was a golden cat, the second was a white cat with gray patches.

"Snowmeadow?" Wingstorm mewed; delighted at seeing his sister again, then he realized that he must be dreaming. Snowmeadow was dead.

"Hello Wingstorm," Snowmeadow mewed her eyes soft.

"Snowmeadow…I'm sorry" Wingstorm mewed hoarsely his voice almost cracked when he thought of his sister.

"Don't be, but now is not the time for that conversation," Snowmeadow mewed starting to sound urgent. The golden cat stepped forward and flicked her tail to four trees standing alone in a clearing.

"You do not know me," she mewed "My name is Sunfeather. I was deputy before Russetstar."

"I heard about you," Wingstorm mewed unsure of what to do.

"Four cats shall stand between the threat and the Clans. They shall bring the Clans closer, to Stand Against the Wind." Sunfeather mewed suddenly

"What?" Wingstorm asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Wingstorm, you have to gather the others," Snowmeadow murmured walking forward so she was right in front of her brother

"What others?" Wingstorm hissed in annoyance.

"Look" Sunfeather mewed turning to the four trees. Wingstorm looked closer and noticed three cats sitting beneath three of the trees. He could only make out their colors, it was as if they where shrouded in mist. The first was a white cat, the second a dark brown tabby, and the third a russet red cat.

"Who are they?" Wingstorm asked, but as he turned back to the two she-cats Sunfeather was gone, only Snowmeadow was there. Suddenly a strong wind almost knocked Wingstorm off his paws, he clawed the ground and looked up at Snowmeadow, who was unaffected by the wind

"Be careful brother, please, I do not wish you to join me in StarClan. Tell Swanfrost not to blame himself, and don't blame yourself, it was not your fault." She backed up dipping her head sorrowfully and turned away.

"Wait, please!" Wingstorm called after her but she did not stop, then she was gone. Wingstorm looked around, fear clouded his thoughts, the wind was stronger then ever.

"Uh, Wingstorm, wake up." Wingstorm leaped to his paws, shaking. He looked around Nightsky and Tigerheart were standing around him,

"Oh, sorry," Wingstorm mewed, sitting down he quickly groomed his fur, he still sensed the fear he had felt in his dream, it was as if it hadn't been his. Nightsky and Tigerheart both gave him a strange look, then padded outside. After grooming himself Wingstorm followed them and met his brother Swanfrost.

"Hey, Wingstorm," Swanfrost mewed and touched his brother's nose.

"Hi, Swanfrost," Wingstorm replied

"You look like you've swallowed a mouse whole, are you alright?"

"Swanclaw, I saw Snowmeadow." Swanclaw stared at his brother, he looked speechless and dipped his head.

"When?"

"She came to me in a dream…" Wingstorm looked down at his paws and whispered, "She says not to blame ourselves" Swanfrost said nothing and nodded.

"Swanfrost, come on!" Swanfrost looked up and saw the gathered cats already heading out of the camp led by Russetstar.

"Go to the gathering tell me about it when you get back," Wingstorm mewed and touched Swanfrost's nose again. Swanfrost nodded and turning he dashed after the cats leaving camp.

* * *

Frostfire ran alongside Tumblefoot, the deputy of ShadowClan, and Hollywhisker an attractive white and brown she-cat. Frostfire slid to a stop when the cats of ShadowClan arrived at the top of the hollow of Fourtrees. She looked around, trying to hide her unease, her dream had disturbed her, and she tried not to think of it. 

"Frostfire, keep going!" Reedfang hissed behind her, most of the ShadowClan cats had already started down the hill.

"Right, sorry," she mewed, and hurried after her Clanmates. ShadowClan was the first Clan to arrive for the gathering. Frostfire wove through the cats toward the edge of the hollow and sat down, trying to gather her thoughts and concentrate on what the dream meant. "Four cats shall stand between the storm and the Clans. They shall bring the Clans closer, to Stand Against the Wind" She remembered Frostglow's words and shivered. She heard a yowl and saw that WindClan had arrived, Graystar leading his cats down the slope. The WindClan and ShadowClan cats began to mix and the voices of all the cats began to run together. Frostfire stood and walked forward into the crowd of cats, she tensed every time her pelt touched a cat. She saw Tumblefoot and Snowstorm talking beside the high rock, Dusttalon, and Rainwing talked with Darkflower and Birchpelt from WindClan. Suddenly a cat ran straight into Frostfire, she whirled and met the amber eyes of a dark russet red she-cat, the two stared at each other.

"I'm- I'm sorry" the she-cat mewed. She looked as tense as Frostfire felt. "Do I know you?" she asked,

"No…I don't think we've ever met," Frostfire mewed.

"My names Kestrelfeather, who are you?"

"Frostfire…" Then it came to her. "Your- you're the cat I saw in my dream!" Frostfire immediately regretted mewing so loud, although no other cat noticed.

"What…" Kestrelfeather's eyes widened, "I saw you in my dream" Kestrelfeather looked around and noticed that all the Clans were there. "What's going on?" She mewed looking worriedly at Frostfire.

"I don't know."

"I think whatever it is, it's not good."

Kestrelfeather felt a shiver run through her body, Frostfire looked around, her eyes searching.

"Who are you looking for?" Kestrelfeather asked nervously.

"You're one of the cats I saw, so there has to be two more," Frostfire answered.

"I don't think we should talk about this in the open," Kestrelfeather murmured.

"Your right," the white she-cat mewed, and the two began to walk towards the edge of the crowd of cats.

"Hey Kestrelfeather!" The two cats turned to see Silverfang, a RiverClan cat, hurrying towards them.

"Hi, Silverfang," Kestrelfeather replied.

"I heard you got your warrior name, congratulations!" Silverfang meowed, dipping her head.

"Thanks"

"Hello, Frostfire," Silverfang mewed a greeting to Frostfire.

"Silverfang" Frostfire replied, nodding.

"It's good to see you Kestrelfeather," Silverfang replied and turned and padded away.

"Likewise!" Kestrelfeather called after the silver she-cat. "Okay, let's go."

The two cats made it to the edge of cats, and slipped under a large bush.

"In my dream, I saw you, a brown tabby, and a black and gray cat," Frostfire mewed, once they settled down.

"I saw the same thing, then Sandwave, a former warrior, who is now with StarClan said. Four cats shall stand between the threat and the Clans. They shall bring the Clans closer, to Stand Against the Wind." Kestrelfeather mewed, "Then Sandwave was gone, and a strong wind blew against me, then I woke up. But I clearly remember sensing terror, as if it wasn't my own," Kestrelfeather finished quietly "but I was scared."

"I saw the same thing, but Frostglow, an old warrior who is also with StarClan, showed me," Frostfire murmured.

"What will we do?" Kestrelfeather asked, her body tense.

"I don't know, but we need to find the other two cats,"

"What if they aren't at the gathering?"

"…I don't know," Frostfire mewed lowering her head against her paws.

"What do you think this danger will be?" Kestrelfeather asked, tilting her head, and twitching her tail in nervousness. Frostfire shook her head, not responding. "StarClan told us to find the others. Do you know any dark brown tabbies, in ThunderClan or RiverClan?"

"Tigerheart!" Frostfire sat up suddenly.

"Who?"

"Tigerheart, he used to be a ThunderClan warrior, he's in RiverClan now. He looks almost identical to the cat in my- our dream," Frostfire mewed, looking up.

"I don't think he's here," Kestrelfeather mewed, but hope shone in her eyes. "Do you think it's him?"

"Hopefully," Frostfire mewed pushing herself into a sitting position. "Is there a gray and black cat in ThunderClan?"

"Um…Shadowfoot…?" Kestrelfeather mewed hesitantly.

"Perhaps," Frostfire mewed, then the two cats heard the Leaders yowl for the gathering to start.

"Tomorrow, I'll search the RiverClan border. You can search the ThunderClan border, perhaps we can find the two other cats," Kestrelfeather mewed

"Let's meet at midnight here tomorrow," Frostfire finished, and the two she-cats nodded. Kestrelfeather slipped out from under the bush and padded towards Darkflower and Birchpelt. Kestrelfeather glanced back and saw Frostfire go to sit with Fernshadow and Stormback.

"Where have you been?" Darkflower asked as Kestrelfeather sat down beside the black warrior.

"Talking" Kestrelfeather replied and averted her gaze.

"ThunderClan has two new Apprentices. Skypaw and Fernpaw have taking their Apprentice names, their mentors are Shadowfoot and Pinestone," Stormstar mewed looking over the cats. Kestrelfeather saw Shadowfoot sitting with Russettail and Shardclaw. Something about him didn't seem like he was the chosen one, but Kestrelfeather knew he was an experienced warrior, and could hide his feelings well. "We also have a new warrior, Owlpaw shall now be known as Owlheart" Stormstar mewed looking down at a brown and white she-cat sitting proudly next to Darkfern. Mews of congratulations came from the gathered cats. Stormstar dipped her head to Firestar and stepped back. The ShadowClan leader stepped forward.

"ShadowClan has two new warriors. Leafpaw and Reedpaw, are now known as Leafshroud and Reedfang!" Firestar mewed, and Kestrelfeather saw a brown tom, sitting beside a pale brown she-cat. Again mews of congratulations came from the gathered cats. "We have also scented foxs near the ThunderClan border," Firestar mewed glancing at Stormstar.

"Thank you for the warning, Firestar." Stormstar replied dipping her head. Firestar nodded and stepped back looking at the two remaining leaders. Graystar stepped forward and looked at the cats below.

"WindClan has a new warrior and apprentice. Kestrelpaw will now be known as Kestrelfeather," Many cats turned to look at Kestrelfeather, and she heard mews of congratulations. She held her head high but flicked her tail in discomfort, at being stared at by so many cats. "Also Streamkit will now be known as Streampaw, Birchpelt is his mentor," Graystar finished and stepped back. Last, Russetstar padded forward and looked around.

"We have three warriors, but only two of them are still with us. Wingpaw, Swanpaw, and Snowpaw all received their warrior names. They are now Wingstorm, Swanfrost, and Snowmeadow." Kestrelfeather turned and saw a white tom with black paws and muzzle sitting beside some RiverClan cats. "But seven sunrises ago, Snowmeadow was killed by a badger, which is now dead." Kestrelfeather saw Swanfrost lower his head, grief plan in his amber gaze. Mews of sorrow mixed with the mews of congratulations to the new warrior. "Wingstorm remained at camp because of a wound he suffered from the fight with the badger, but he was the only one injured." The last comment was forceful, and Kestrelfeather knew Russetstar was informing the other leaders that RiverClan was just as strong as before. Graystar nodded respect in his yellow eyes. "That is all the news from RiverClan," Russetstar mewed and leapt down, followed by the other leaders. Kestrelfeather turned and met Frostfire's amber gaze, she nodded, and turned to follow her Clan mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Frostfire waited in the coarse grass at the edge of the Thunderpath, her amber gaze watching the ThunderClan border. She had been there since dawn, and she was starting to get hungry. Finally she scented ThunderClan cats, and saw two cats emerge from the trees and walk towards the Thunderpath. The first was a pure black tom, the second was a handsome dark brown tabby, with forest green eyes. Frostfire stared at the tabby, the cat in her dream resembled this one perfectly. Pinestone. She recalled his name, although never having actually met him, she had heard of him. The two cats approached the border, and Frostfire stood.

"Pinestone?" She called across the gray path. Pinestone and his companion looked up in surprise. The black tom had odd eyes, one blue, the other hazel, and Pinestone was gawking at her to surprised too speak. His expression told Frostfire he too had been visited by StarClan.

"Hello, Frostfire," The black cat mewed. Pinestone shook his head, looking away before his companion noticed him gawking.

"Hello," Frostfire replied dipping her head. The black cat turned and continued along the Thunderpath, he stopped and turned to Pinestone

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Uh, I just remembered something, go on ahead of me, I'll catch up, Darknesswhisker," Pinestone mewed. Darknesswhisker didn't respond but continued on his way, and vanished into the trees again.

The moment he was gone Pinestone turned to Frostfire and hissed, "What is going on!"

"I don't know. But I'm guessing by the way you'er looking at me, you had a dream the other night, which was sent by StarClan."

"How-" Pinestone interrupted himself and sighed, "You had the dream too?"

"Yes…uh do we have to keep calling over the border, or can I come over to ThunderClan?" Frostfire replied

"…Fine… back across to ShadowClan if a patrol comes along," Pinestone replied finally, stepping back away from the Thunderpath. Frostfire nodded her thanks and darted across to the ThunderClan side. Pinestone turned and padded along the edge towards the forest, "This way, I know a place where we can talk." He slipped under a large holly bush, and walked to the base of it; sitting down he turned expectantly to Frostfire.

"I trust you had a dream similar to mine. In my dream an old warrior from ShadowClan, who is with StarClan now, said to me; 'Four cats shall stand between the threat and the Clans. They shall bring the Clans closer, to Stand Against the Wind.' Then I saw three cats, you were one of them, and Kestrelfeather of WindClan was another."

"Kestrelpaw received her Warrior name…" Pinestone murmured, "Who is the fourth?"

"We don't know, we thought, er, the brown tabby we saw, was Tigerheart of RiverClan. Not you," Frostfire admitted

"Tigerheart!" Pinestone hissed in surprise.

"You look a lot like him," Frostfire mewed.

"He is my brother," Pinestone mewed simply.

"Oh," was all Frostfire could think of. Pinestone shrugged and turned his gaze up and looked at the sky trough the branches of the bush.

"What now?" Pinestone asked.

"We meet Kestrelfeather at midnight at Fourtrees,"

"What about the Warrior Code?" Pinestone mewed, swishing his tail.

"What else can we do?" Frostfire asked, "If something bad is coming, and we're the one's chosen to stop it…" Frostfire trailed off, and looked hard at Pinestone.

"Right…okay, I'll meet you at Fourtrees at midnight," Pinestone meowed, "now you should probably get back to ShadowClan and hope Skypaw didn't fallow me,"

"Thank you" Frostfire looked straight into Pinestone's green eyes and nodded, then she turned and dashed back for the Thunderpath, and ShadowClan.

* * *

Pinestone slipped through the ferns, the moonlight illuminating the forest around him. He saw the slope and dashing forward he came to the top of the hollow and looked down. A russet colored cat was sitting in the shadows of the high-rock. He paused, by meeting the cats here tonight, he was braking the warrior code. He shrugged off his doubt and ran down the hill, slowing he reached the bottom. The cat already they're got to her paws and approached him. 

"Kestrelfeather?" Pinestone asked, as the she-cat looked at him curiously.

"Yes, who are you? Did you have a dream sent by StarClan?" she asked.

"I'm Pinestone, and yes," he replied glancing around. "Did you find the fourth cat?"

"…Yes…" Kestrelfeather replied.

"Who?" As if in answer a black tom with gray stripes on his shoulders and muzzle, ran down the slope and slid to a stop, a short distance away from Pinestone and Kestrelfeather.

"Hello, Wingstorm," Kestrelfeather mewed dipping her head to him. "This is Pinestone."

Wingstorm was watching Pinestone. "Yes, we've met," he replied, keeping himself apart from the other two cats.

"Everyone's here!" exclaimed Frostfire as she dashed down the slope and stopped beside Kestrelfeather. She turned to Wingstorm and dipped her head.

"…Wingstorm?" She guessed.

"Yes" Wingstorm replied, still keeping his distance.

"Okay, we're all here. Now what?" Pinestone asked, looking at each cat in turn.

"How should I know?" Wingstorm retorted harshly.

"It was an open question," Pinestone hissed, glaring at the black and gray warrior.

"We need to do something;" Frostfire mewed.

"Like what!" Wingstorm snapped, "There's a danger coming, and we have no idea what it is, or when it's going to get here!"

"Who ruffled your fur?" Kestrelfeather asked indignently. Wingstorm glared at her, and curled his lip back.

"Wait, wait, wait," Pinestone mewed stepping between the two warriors. "I doubt fighting will help."

"Pinestone's right," Frostfire meowed, "'Four cats shall stand between the Threat and the Clans. They shall bring the Clans closer, to Stand Against the Wind.' That is what Frostglow told me. If we are to stand between the Clans and the Threat, then we need to be together," Frostfire looked at Wingstorm, who had turned away, and was staring up at the moon, sadness filled his gaze.

"Wingstorm…?" Pinestone asked, walking towards the RiverClan warrior. Wingstorm looked down and shook his head.

"I'm fine, and sorry for being harsh…" He mewed quietly.

"…Well, back to, what now?" Kestrelfeather mewed, after the silence dragged out.

"Watch for danger," Pinestone answered, "anything that could be a threat to all four Clans." Frostfire nodded her head in agreement.

"Should we tell our leaders?" Wingstorm asked, looking around.

"I don't know" Pinestone mewed, lowering his head.

"I think, we should keep this to ourselves," Frostfire meowed, "for now," she quickly put in. The others agreed.

"But, what if we find something. How will we commutate?" Kestrelfeather asked.

"If it's desperate, come straight to us," Wingstorm replied "and forget secrecy,"

"And if it isn't desperate?"

"…Be sneaky," Wingstorm mewed.

"Works for me," Frostfire yawned, shaking her head, "sorry, haven't had much sleep,"

"Likewise," Pinestone agreed.

"Well, I'm heading back to RiverClan," Wingstorm mewed. Pinestone nodded, and all four said their farewells and left Fourtrees. As Pinestone padded along through the forest, his paws felt heavier and heavier. By the time he made it to the ravine, he was exhausted. He stumbled down the rocks, and slipped into camp from behind the nursery, so he wouldn't be seen by Shardclaw, the sentry. He flopped down into his nest, and closed his eyes tightly, placing his tail over his nose. He quickly fell asleep.

"Pinestone…" someone was saying his name.

"Hmmm?" Pinestone didn't open his eyes, wanting to get a little more sleep.

"Pinestone." The voice replied again, steadily. Pinestone slowly opened his eyes. He was in the same frost covered forest, where he had first received the dream. Graystone was standing above him.

"Graystone!" Pinestone leaped to his paws, surprised.

"You have done well, for being together for such a short time" the StarClan warrior murmured. "You have taken the first steps toward saving your Clans"

"…That's good…" Pinestone replied, unsure of what to say, "but, what exactly are we saving our Clans from, again?" Graystone purred, and shook his head.

"We can only tell you so much, warrior of ThunderClan. But know this, the closer your four are, the stronger you become" Graystone, stepped back and flicked his tail, for Pinestone to follow him. Pinestone padded after the starry warrior. The forest around them changed, and began to thin, and became a rocky field, with jagged stones making walking difficult.

"Where are we?" Pinestone asked.

"Out of StarClan's hunting grounds," Graystone replied, and stopped suddenly. Pinestone slid to a stop and looked down into a ravine. Shadowy figures of cats wove their way between the rocks littering the bottom. "Ember," Graystone whispered.

"Huh?" Pinestone was thoroughly confused now, and was getting frustrated at the cryptic replies he was getting.

"Cliff. Spirit. And Scarlet," Graystone turned to look at Pinestone, "Remember those names, young warrior,"

"Who are they?" Pinestone asked, looking down into the ravine again.

"Remember,"


End file.
